NOS4A20
by Nireena26
Summary: As Team Lightyear welcomes on a new member, an evil force recovers from a battle that destroyed a dastardly creation into nothing more. Now he has been remade. Will Team Lightyear be able to stop him, or will everything go off-line? Read to find out!
1. New Good And Old Evil

**As Team Lightyear welcomes on a new member, an evil force recovers from a battle that destroyed a dastardly creation to nothing more. Now he has been reconstructed in a new form and in a new evil. Will Team Lightyear be able to stop him, or will everything go off-line? Read to find out!**

**Hey everyone, Nireena26 here! Here it is, my first chapter of my fanfiction on ! I hope you all like it. Plz read and review. I want to be sure you all like it so that I can put up Ch. 2! Now for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. I only own MINERVA40. Thank you for your time. (This is supposed to be funny here.)**

* * *

**New Good and Old Evil**

One day in Star Command, home base of the Space Rangers, Team Lightyear-Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, and XR- were walking to Commander Nebula's office when a black-and-blue blur flew past. As XR saw it fly past, it sort of reminded him of someone. Someone from his nightmares. He instantly whipped out his built-in arsenal and took off after the blur. The next time he saw it, it was heading staight into Commander Nebula's office. He quickly gunned it, being followed closely behind by his teammates. As they reache the office, they burst in to find the commander talking to the blur, which they now realized was a robot. But as for XR, who wasn't really thinking straight at the time, kept pointing his weapons at her. She stared at him for a minute, then looked at the other three with a what's-up-with-him look. Mira took up the courage to lean over and whisper to the robot about what happened to XR. When she finished, the robot nodded then whispered something to her in return. Then Mira Bent down and whispered what the robot had said to her to XR. He blinked for a couple of seconds,chuckled emabarrasedly, then retracted his weapons.

As all recovered, Commander Nebula trned to Buzz and said,

"Well, Buzz, after this "outstanding" performance, you're still wondering why I called you and your team here."

"Uhh, yes sir, but not as much as I'm still wondering about XR's performance,"

Buzz said with a confused and bewildered expression on his face.

"Well, ignore that for now and pay attention,"

Nebula said.

"The reason that I called you and your team down here is because I have a new member that I want you to meet. Team Lightyear, meet your newest member, MINERVA40. She just transferred out of the Spirito quadrant, and she needs showing around of where she'll be working from now on. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir,"

Buzz answered.

"Very good. Now how's about escorting your new team member to your ship?,"

Nebula asked.

"Right away, sir,"

Buzz replied. Then he turned to MINERVA and said,

"Ready to get started?"

"I've benn ready to get started for a long time,"

she said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in to follow her new teammates out the door.

* * *

Clear across the galaxy, on a red, evil-looking planet, in a fully reconstructed palace, and evil emperor was putting the finishing toucheson a truly evil plan

"At last, it's finished!,"

Emperor Zurg cried.

"Finally, I was able to reconstruct my most evil creation. Soon no one will be able to stop me!"

He cried an evil laugh, then said,

"Now, to bring him on-line once more…."

He moved to a control panel and press a button. A second later, a holding chamber lowered then stopped. Zurg then pressed another button and in a billow of steam, the chamber released what was inside. Inside was the most terrible creature that anyone could ever create. As the lid rose, it seemed that the creature was lifeless as soon as the lid stopped, the robot went on-line. His blood-red eyes scanned around, then rested on Zurg. The the robot's giant electro-holographic bat wings sprouted out of his back and he rose into the air. He cried out a screech then started flying in the air. He quickly descended and hovered in front of Zurg.

"How do you feel?,"

Zurg asked him.

"I feel like…. I feel like I can take on the entire galaxy,"

The robot said.

"Good. Now what are your objectives?,"

Zurg asked.

"My objectives are to destroy all who get in my way, including those pesky Space Rangers,"

the robot replied.

"Excellent. Now go and explore the galaxy. And if you run low on energy….well, you know what to do,"

Zurg ordered.

The robot nodded, and took off. But before he left the planet, he stopped and pondered.

"My name….is not what it used to be. Now it's dark and mysterious. I am no longer NOS-4-A2. Now I am NOS-4-A2.0! And the first thing I'm going to do is ee about a little payback to one Ranger team for what they did to me!"

He cackled loudly. Then he flew off, focusing his target on what was to come in the future.

* * *

So, pretty cool, huh? I really hoped you liked it. Plz, review. If I get enough reviews, I'll put up Chapter 2, which should be finished by tommorow or the next day. Thanks for reading. See you soon!


	2. The Eyes Meet

Sorry for not updating.....I had gotten really busy and didn't have time to write so, here it is, Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The Eyes Meet......

As Team Lightyear reached their ship, Crusier 42, Buzz's wrist communicator went off. As he opened it, Commander Nebula appeared on the mini-screen.

"Buzz, sorry to interrupt your tour, but I've got a mission for you,"

he said.

"There's been a rash of disturbances on Tradeworld. I want you and your team to go and investigate it. It just might give your teammate a chance to learn the ropes."

"Don't worry, sir. We're on our way,"

Buzz replied, signing out.

"Well. It looks like we have a job to do. MINERVA, you don't mind working with XR, do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all,"

she replied.

With that settled, they boarded the ship and flew off towards Tradeworld, not knowing of the terror that was waiting for them.

A few hours later, the landed on Tradeworld. As they walked out, Buzz said,

"Alright, let's split up and cover the city. Mira and I will take uptown. Booster has central, and MINERVA and XR have downtown. Everyone got it?"

They all agreed, then split up into different directions: Buzz and Mira heading towards upper Tradeworld, Booster flying off into the central districts, and MINERVA and XR heading towards downtown Tradeworld. They also agreed to meet back by the ship in two hours.

As MINERVA and XR scoured the alleyways of downtown Tradeworld, they had gotten to talk to each other and find out about each others' pasts. Then MINERVA decided to ask about what happened earlier.

"So, the thing with the weaponery earlier,"

she said.

"It was because I somewhat look like some creature from your nightmares?"

XR looked at her for a minute, then sighed.

"Yeah,"

he answered.

"Ever hear of a robot named NOS-4-A2?"

MINERVA shook her head.

"Who was he?,"

she asked.

"He was a terrifying monster. He was created by Evil Emperor Zurg to consume the energy out of other robots,"

he answered.

"Oh, I remember now. You're the one who stopped him when he first appeared, right,"

she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"But he's gone now, XR. You don't have to worry about-*UNGH!*,"

she started to tell him, but was interrupted when she accidentally walked into another robot.

She and the robot fell back and hit the ground at the same time. XR, however, took one look at the robot, screamed, and ran to hide behind a nearby trashcan. As MINERVA shook her head clear, she saw who she ran into. And he the same. And they looked straight into each others' eyes.

"H-hi,"

she said.

"Hi yourself,"

he said in return.

He then got up, held out his hand and asked,

"Here, need a hand up?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you,"

she replied, taking his hand.

He pulled her up, then she began dusting herself off.

"I'm really sorry about that,"

she told him.

"I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"It's okay. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, too,"

he replied.

"My name's ASON-2-4.0. What's your's?"

"MINERVA40. Hey, while we're talking, do you know of any rash disturbances going on around here?,"

she asked.

"Rash disturbances? I'm afraid not,"

he answered with a little shrug.

"Oh, well, thanks anyways. I need to get going. Perhaps we'll meet each other again,"

she replied.

"Maybe. Good-bye,"

he told here, turing around to leave.

"Bye,"

she replied back, turing around herself and heading to where XR was.

"Come on, XR let's get back to the ship."

As she and XR left, ASON-2-4.0 had slunked off to another alley.

"XR, what is your problem lately?,"

she asked him as they headed to the ship.

"I have no idea,"

he replied in a daze.

"Well, next time, try not to freak out in front of someone. Okay?,"

she asked.

"Okay,"

he replied.

"Now come on,  
she told him.

"Let's get back to the others."

She activated her wings and flew off, XR following behind.

As NOS-4-A2.0 slunked down the alley, he kept thinking about the girl that he ran into. He just couldn't get over the way of how their eyes met as when two lovers found love for the first time. As he wondered, a beeping sound was heard. He looked at his energy meter, which had dropped to two bars. He needed to feed. He quickly ducked into the shadows and waited for a robot to pass on by Not long after, a trashbot came ambling by, picking up any garbage that it came upon. He waited until his prey was in view and attacked. He slammed into the robot, screwed his fangs in, and drained it of all its power. As he leaned back against the wall, licking his lips, he thought,

"Ah, that's better, Now back to my previous matter. So, Team Lightyear got a new member. And a beauty at that. She'll be the perfect bride. I'll have to draw them back out so that I can capture her and that little scrap heap XR. Let's see if I can find their ship."

He sprouted his wings and launched into the sky, screeching out his call for all to hear.

So, there's Chapter 2 for you! I will have Ch. 3 typed up and added soon. Please review!


	3. The Battle of Wits Part One

Alright, guys. Here's the the long awaited Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3-The Battle of Wits (Part One)

As MINERVA and XR landed back at the ship, Buzz, Mira, and Booster were landing as well.

"Did you guys find anything?,"

Buzz asked.

" I asked around all the shops and homes in the central districts, but they all said the same thing: they didn't hear anything about any disturbances,"

Booster replied.

"We looked everywhere in the alleys that could have been where the disturbances would have occurred, but we didn't find anything either,"

MINERVA told them.

XR nodded in agreement to what she said.

"We've had the same results. I'm starting to think that we've been set up,"

Buzz suggested.

Then an emergency van pulled up and stopped in front of them. Two EMTs came out and ran to the back to open the back doors. As they pulled out their cargo, they gasped in shock. It was the trashbot that NOS-4-A2.0 had attacked. As they finsished rolling him out, Buzz asked,

"What happened here?"

"This trashbot was attackted and was drained of its energy,"

one of the EMTs answered.

"We heard that you were here and decided to report this to you."

"Good thing you did,"

Buzz said to him.

"This is a major issue that cannot be ignored."

He then turned to the others and said,

"What do you think of this? I mean, this can't mean that he's back?"

"It could be, Buzz. Energy drain? That sounds exactly like the thing that he'd do,"

MINERVA answered.

"She's right, Buzz. I should know,"

XR said, shivering a bit.

Then, a loud screech was heard above them. They looked up and saw NOS-4-A2.0 flying high in the sky. He circled around a couple of times before diving down towards the crowd. As the people ran away, screaming in fear, the Rangers activated their jetpacks or wings and flew up to attack the vampire head-on.

"Who is that?,"

MINERVA asked XR.

"That's him. That's NOS-4-A2,"

the little robot replied.

"Really? Because that looks a lot like ASON-2-4.0,"

MINERVA replied.

"Wait a minute. ASON-2-4.0 sound a lot like an anagram."

Then it clicked in her mind.

"ASON-2-4.0 respelled is NOS-4-A2.0!,"

she cried.

"Quite right, my dear,"

the vampire crooned as they approached.

"Of course, it only took you so long to figure it out."

"What, are you calling me an idiot?,"

she asked, getting a little ticked.

"I didn't even give it any thought!"

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just blast him!,"

XR said, unloading all of his weaponry.

"Don't you even think about it, you little scrap heap!,"

the vampire snarled.

XR quickly retracted his weapons, while shaking in fear, and hid behind MINERVA.

"Pathetic as usual,"

NOS sneered.

"Well, Lightyear, since you're the one that destroyed me, you're the one I'll take out first"

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

* * *

Ha, got you! I MESS WITH YOUR MIND! Don't worry, Ch. 4 is the conclusion! So keep reading and watching for the next chapter!


	4. The Battle of Wits Part Two

_Alrighty, then! Here comes the big conclusion of the Battle of Wits. Enjoy! (BTW: I do not own BloSC. I only own MINERVA40, and that's it!)_

Ch. 4-The Battle of Wits (Part Two)

NOS-4-A2.0 flew himself at Buzz hoping to sink his fangs into the Ranger's suit so that he could control it, but Buzz was too fast for him. He quickly flew up and over the vampire. NOS circled back around and growled angrily.

"What's the matter, NOS? Getting too slow to attack?,"

the Ranger taunted.

"Be careful what you say, Lightyear. Since my reconstruction, I've been improved ten-fold!,"

the vampire crooned.

Then, as fast as lightning, the vampire flew at Buzz and knocked him backwards with a punch to the chest. He then turned towards XR.

The little robot Ranger crouched further back in fear behind MINERVA. She looked at him for a minute, then looked at NOS-4-A2.0.

"No, NOS. I won't allow allow you to harm XR anymore. If you want to inflict damage to someone, do it to me,"

she told him, hoping that he would take the bait.

"Very well then, my sweet. If you want to take the blow for someone else, then so be it!,"

he cried, flying straight at her, fangs bared.

That gave MINERVA the advantage she needed on him. For a split second later, she pulled out a Star Command-regulated hand blaster and aimed at the vampire. Another second later, she fired. The blast hit its target, and he took the full blow of it.

"Arrgh!,"

he growled in pain.

"How could you have been faster than me?"

"Simple,"

she said, blowing the smoke out of her blaster's barrel.

"I've got better energy and more experience than you."

"Well, we'll see who'll have the better energy soon enough!,"

the vampire growled, flying off.

"Did you really want to take my blow, or was that just a ploy for him to attack you?,"

XR asked her after NOS disappeared.

"It was both. Even though it was a ploy, I still would have taken the blow for you. That's because that's what teammates and friends do for each other, XR,"

MINERVA answered.

"Well, thanks,"

he replied.

"No problem,"

she replied, smiling.

"What did you mean by 'better energy'?,"

Mira asked.

"I run on the best energy the Spirito quadrant hand the galaxy has ever know: pure star energy. I'm the first robot to run on this kind of power,"

MINERVA answered.

"Well, either way, he's gone for now. Let's head back and report this to the commander,"

Buzz told them, clutching his chest.

"Are you okay, Buzz?,"

Booster asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just hurting a little,"

the senior Ranger replied.

"Let's go."

They all flew back down, boarded the ship, and took off from the planet back to Star Command. But what they didn't know was that they had an unknown hitchhiker. For the vampire had clung onto one of the wings of the ship, riding back with them to further exact his revenge on them.

"Soon, they won't even know my true power of destruction!,"

he thought, laughing a truly evil laugh as the ship flew through space.

_So there you have it. Be prepared for the next chapter: it's to die for! (Sorry for the bad pun, it's too close to Halloween and it's making me go loopy!)_


	5. Feed of Ages

_Hey all, Nireena26 here. You guys ready for the next chapter of NOS-4-A2.0? I bet you are! So here it, and it's a long one this time, so enjoy all of its benefits. (BTW, I do NOT own BLoSC, just MINERVA40, and that's it!)_

NOS-4-A2.0

Ch. 5-Feed of Ages

Back at Star Command, Cruiser 42 had docked back at its usual spot and the Rangers were walking out and heading towards Commander Nebula's office to report what happened on Tradeworld. They quickly arrived and Buzz knocked on the door.

"Who is it?,"

the commander asked.

"It's Buzz, sir. Reporting from Tradeworld,"

the Ranger replied.

"Come in,"

Nebula ordered.

The team entered and stood in front of the commander's desk.

"Well,"

Nebula asked.

"Well, there was a rash disturbance, and it came from one source: NOS-4-A2."

Buzz answered.

"But he was destroyed six months ago. How in blue blazes is he back?,"

Nebula asked.

"Because he was rebuilt and renamed NOS-4-A2.0,"

MINERVA answered.

"Then this has become a serious matter. Buzz, for the safety of your team, I'm ordering XR and MINERVA to stay in the science lab until NOS-4-A2.0 is destroyed for good,"

the commander concluded.

"But, Commander, I was able to defeat him with one shot in our battle. Certainly I can be of some use-,"

MINERVA protested, but Nebula interrupted her.

"I understand that, MINERVA, but you're basically going to be the prime target. With you running on the purest energy in the entire galaxy, you're gonna be a walking buffet for him. And we can't have him getting that power. So it's in the best interest that you stay put. Understand?"

he asked.

"Yes, sir,"

the female robot answered, disappointed.

"Good. Now you and XR report to the science lab immediately. The LGMs are waiting for you,"

Nebula ordered, typing a message on his computer that he sent on its way.

Both robots saluted, then headed out the door to the science lab.

"As for the rest of you, keep your eyes and ears open for any sign of that vampire, you hear me?,"

the commander asked the others.

"Yes, sir,"

the replied together.

"Good. Now get out!,"

their commanding officer yelled, returning to his work.

They saluted as well and left. As they left the office and walked down the hall, Booster said,

"I hope MINERVA and XR will be okay being stuck in the science lab."

"They'll be fine, Booster. It'll give 'em a chance to get acquainted with the LGMs,"

Buzz told him.

"But you do know that XR hates the LGMs,"

Mira pointed out.

"Then it will give him the chance to actually start liking them,"

Buzz replied.

"Now, let's go see if they're any reports on NOS-4-A2.0."

As MINERVA and XR headed into the science lab, the LGMs were at their usual jobs, which included installing MINERVA's recharge chamber. As they were putting the finishing touches on it, one of the LGMs noticed the Rangers come in.

"MINERVA and XR have arrived. Commander Nebula said that you were coming,"

it said.

"That's right. Thanks for installing my recharge chamber,"

MINERVA complimented.

"No problem,"

the LGM replied.

Several hours later, as the LGMs were heading out for the day, XR and MINERVA were being settled into their recharge chambers for the night. Soon they were at a peaceful state, hoping that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

When the coast was clear, NOS-4-A2.0 came out from his hiding spot. As he moved closer to the hanger door, he looked around again to make sure he wasn't being watched. When he was satisfied that he coast was clear, he quickly moved into the central part of Star Command and towards the science lab. He quickly reached it, got inside, and scanned the room. As he looked around, all he could see was XR's recharge chamber and not MINERVA's. He then looked up and found it. The LGMs had ingeniously made it so that it would be hidden up above and look like it was part of the machinery.

"So that's where you are, my love,"

he said to himself.

He then went to XR and bore deep into the robot ranger's cybernetic mind. He searched and he searched, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He pulled back, then began to pace. Then, he quickly got an idea. He disengaged XR from his chamber and drilled his fangs into the little robot. As he fed, he found the location of the switch. He unscrewed his fangs, dropped XR, and went over to the control panel. He found the switch and flipped it, causing the chamber to quietly lower down. As it finished lowering, he came up the side of it and stared at MINERVA's sleeping form.

"Soon, my dearest, we shall soon be together forever,"

he crooned, stroking his finger on the glass.

He looked at XR and said,

"Rise, little one. Serve your dark master once again."

XR's eyes snapped open, glowing bright red. He stood up and moved towards the vampire, arms raised like a zombie's.

"I live to serve you, Master,"

he said, bowing.

"Good. Now go guard the door,"

the vampire ordered.

"Yes, Master,"

XR replied, bowing again and going towards the door.

He stared after him for a second, then NOS turned his attention back MINERVA. He slowly opened the chamber door all the way back on its hinges. As he stared at MINERVA, the feeling he had when he first met her came over again. He then lifted her upper torso and cradled her head in his left hand. Then, ever so gently as to not to awaken her, he kissed her. As he pulled away, he looked to the ceiling for only a second before lowering his fangs to her neck and screwing them in. At first, nothing happened, but the next thing he knew, an incredible energy surged through him. It was nothing like he ever tasted before. The more he fed, the more he couldn't pull away. He fed and fed and fed until there was very little energy left in MINERVA. At last, he pulled away and set her back down on her back.

He sat the door back down and latched it, but didn't raise it back up. As he felt the star energy pulse through him, he said,

"At last, I have the power that I thought I could never get. Now on one can stop me!"

He laughed evilly, then looked over at XR.

"Little one, come here,"

he ordered.

XR did as he commanded. As he stopped in front of the vampire, he asked,

"What is it you wish of me, my dark master?"

"I want you to keep me informed on MINERVA's progress as much as possible. The sooner she is under my power, the sooner I shall be in control of the galaxy!"

He started to laugh again, but he was cut short when he heard the door opening. XR scrambled back into his camber and pretended to be recharging. NOS quickly hid behind a large machinery as a LGM came in. He saw MINERVA's chamber down, went over to the control panel and flipped the switch, saying,

"Must have forgotten to raise the chamber."

Looking around to see anything else forgotten to be put away, he went back out the door. After the doors closed, NOS and XR emerged and went to the control panel.

"Whatever happens, make sure I'm informed,"

the vampire told his servant, reprogramming the panel for a little "distraction" for the LGMs that would ensure the next part of his diabolical plan for revenge.

Now, how about that for a long chapter? Stay tuned for a new chapter in this arc of supernatural mania! Check you later!


	6. The Eyes Meet Again

Alright, everyone. Here comes good ol' chapter six! And you'll never believe who's going to show up this time! Okay, then, here we go!

* * *

NOS-4-A2.0

Chapter Six-The Eyes Meet (Again).....

The next day, when the LGMs released MINERVA from her recharge chamber, she felt as if she had barely had any energy in her at all.

"Hey, guys,"

she asked the little aliens.

"Can you check my chamber? I think it's malfunctioning."

"We shall see,"

one of them replied.

He then went to the reprogrammed control panel and pushed a button. A split-second later, the panel began to spark uncontrollably and began to smoke. The LGMs began freaking out and tried to put out the smoke and the sparks. XR, who was already up and about, was secretly observing MINERVA like he was ordered to.

"Please evacuate,"

one of the LGMs said to them.

"Need time to fix the lab."

"Okay,"

MINERVA said, heading towards the door.

"Come on, XR, let's go."

XR solemnly nodded and followed her out. As they were walking down the hall, MINERVA said,

"That was completely weird. I guess it had to do with m recharge chamber not working."

"I guess so,"

XR replied.

"But it was also weird after-*UNGH*!,"

she started to say, but she had yet again run into someone else. Both of them had fallen back to the floor and landed on their backs.

"Oh, not again,"

MINERVA said as she leaned up and rubbed her head.

When her finished had refocused, she saw who she had run into. It was another Ranger, early-aged with short brown hair. When he saw who he had run into, he quickly got up and held out his hand to hep her up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there,"

he said.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"It's okay,"

she apologized.

"I wasn't really paying attention, anyways."

"Oh. Name's Ty. Ty Parsec,"

he introduced himself.

"MINERVA40,"

she replied.

"Your with Buzz, right?,"

he asked.

MINERVA nodded.

"I heard that NOS-4-A2 was back,"

he told her.

"Yeah, as NOS-4-A2.0,"

she replied.

"You were the one he bit and turned into a wirewolf, right?"

He nodded and said,

"At least now the moon of Canis Lunis is gone for good, I don't have to worry about turning into that awful creature ever again."

"That is good,"

she said.

"The first time I met him, I did the exact same thing you did, only I ran into him."

"Really?,"

he asked.

She nodded. She then felt a tap on her leg and looked down and saw one of the LGMs.

"You can come back now,"

he said.

"Oh, thank you,"

she replied.

She then noticed that XR was gone. She looked up and saw him already heading back.

"Well, gotta go. See you around sometime?,"

she asked Ty.

"Yeah. See you later,"

he replied, smiling, then turning around and walking the other way.

"See ya,"

she said, returning the smile, then heading back to the lab. As she walked, she thought about how kind he was to her and how they got along so well.

"Could he be the one for me?,"

she thought as she walked into the science lab for the night.

* * *

Never expected Ty come in on the story, eh? And all you Ty fans out there reading this, please scream in delight now. That's right, I put Ty into this especially for you. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, loyal fans, it's the biggest one yet! Catch you later!


	7. The Transformation

_Hello, again! Ready for the next chapter in this thrill ride adventure? Let us carry on then!_

NOS-4-A2.0

Chapter Seven-The Transformation

Later that night, when all was quiet, NOS-4-A2.0 emerged from his hiding place in the lab and stretched himself.

"Oi, if I stayed there for one minute longer, I'd think I would have stiffened for all eternity,"

he said to himself.

He then went over to XR and disengaged him from his chamber.

"Wake up, XR. We have work to do,"  
the vampire ordered.

The robot Ranger quickly booted up and began following the vampire around.

"What did you learn about her?,"

NOS asked.

"Not much, except she's falling head over heels for Ty Parsec,"

XR replied, cringing a little, remembering the fact that Ty was the person that NOS had turned into a wirewolf and used to wreak havoc across the galaxy.

"Parsec? I should have guess that they would run into each other soon enough,"

NOS remarked, stroking his chin in thought.

"Well, after tonight, we'll see how he'll feel about her."

He then went over to the control panel, flipped the switch, and MINERVA's chamber quietly lowered down. When it stopped, he went over, unlatched and lifted the lid, and picked her top half up. He lifted her neck to his lip, screwed his fangs in, and fed upon her once again. When he was finished, he pulled away and stared at her closed, sleeping eyes. A few seconds past, then he whispered,

"Wake up, my love. It's time for you to feed."

Instantly, MINERVA's eyes snapped open, glowing an evilly bright red. She gasped, the tips of her fangs that showed that showed under her lip glistened in the dim light. Her eyes scanned around until she saw the vampire that turned her. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, then leaned up and kissed him. And he returned it. They shared their passionate embrace for a few seconds, then pulled away from each other. He then whispered in her ear for a seconds, then looked at XR.

"Come here,"

he ordered.

XR did as he was commanded. When he stopped in front of them, the vampire moved his new bride to the little robot. She looked at him to her love, then back to XR. The mechanical nosferatu set her down, and then she grasped the little robot ranger by the arms and drew his neck to her lips. She screwed her fangs in and began to feed. She fed until there was little left in her prey, then pulled away and let him drop to the floor. Sitting there, feeling the new energy she absorbed pulse within her, NOS then leaned over to her and asked,

"How do you feel?"

"I feel...so powerful. It's like I can't be defeated,"

she whispered, her voice almost a little raspy.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful,"

he whispered back, taking her back in his arms again.

For the longest time, even though it lasted only a few minutes, they sat there, staring into each others' eyes. Deciding that it was time to return to the shadows, he rose up with his bride in his arms and carried her back to her recharge chamber and set her in. As he reached for the lid, he said at the same time,

"Soon, my dear, I will have my revenge. And then we be together for all of time."

He then closed the lid and leaned against the chamber, staring at something yet nothing for the longest time. Then the silence broke when he said,

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day of the end."

* * *

Oh, no! It's tomorrow? Tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow. Alright guys, quick thing before I sign off. I keep forgetting to put in the copyright on every time I do this so here goes BloSC belongs to Disney/Pixar and not me. All I own is MINERVA and that's all. Review, review, review! And thanks to all the loyal fans that love this story and want it to continue. See u next time!


	8. The Day of Revenge

Hey, everyone! Welcome to another exciting chapter of this wonderful story that you all love very much. Thx to all who have followed this diligently and have faved and put it on their alert list. We're getting close to the end here, and we're only just beginning to build to the climax. So without further ado, on with the story!

DISCLAMER: I do not own BloSC, just MINERVA and that 's it.

* * *

NOS-4-A2.0

Ch. 8-The Day of Revenge

The next day, as the LGMs came in to work, NOS was slinking around in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, while at the same time, MINERVA and XR were ambling about, trying to lay low as they possibly could. Then, when the little scientists were least expecting anything to happen, NOS fired a few energy blasts at a large machine, took it over with his mind, then sent the electrical wiring inside to shoot out of it and tie the little green men up. When the last of them were captured, the energy vampire came out of hiding and picked up one of them, fear flashing in its eyes.

"Can you perform the main override program?,"

the metallic monster asked.

The LGM nodded, starting to shake as the fear in him rose.

"Then do it. XR, watch and make sure that he doesn't screw it up or alert the Rangers of my presence."

The little robot ranger nodded in obedience, taking the alien from his master and moving over to the main control panel and carefully studied as the LGM quickly executed the program to run. As soon as he hit the final button, the lights flickered a couple of times, then returned to normal.

"Did it work?,"

NOS asked, eying the little scientist.

The little green man stiffly nodded in response, his fear paralyzing him.

"Now kill the main power. It's time for my plan of revenge."

The LGM quickly cut the main power, in hopes of not getting hurt, sending Star Command into a complete blackout.

"And time for the fun to begin,"

the energy vampire crowed evilly, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

* * *

Right before the power went out, Buzz and the rest of the team, including Ty, were heading to the science lab to see how MINERVA and XR were doing.

"Three days and not a single report on that vampire,"

Buzz retorted.

"Maybe he got sucked into a black hole,"

Booster suggested

"If he had, we would've gotten a report about it,"

Mira replied, disproving her teammate's suggestion.

"Well, he could be-,"

Ty started to say, but he was interrupted as the power cut off and the lights went out.

"Or maybe he's been under our noses this entire time!,"

the galaxy's greatest hero cried out in the darkness.

Luckily, the backup reserve power kicked in, turning on the emergency lighting system, illuminating the hall bright red.

"That monster must have gotten one of the LGMs to activate the main override program and kill the power,"

Buzz thought out loud.

"With the main override running, he could easily take over Star Command."

"Well, can't we shut off the program?"

Booster asked, starting to get worried.

"It's possible. But the only place we can do that is the science lab,"

Ty replied.

Then it finally dawned on all of them the severity of the problem.

"MINERVA and XR are in there. They're in danger!,"

Booster cried.

"He's right. We have to go see that they're ok,"

Mira replied.

Buzz and Ty quickly nodded in agreement. Without a moment to lose, they all ran off together to the science lab to hopefully make it in time. As soon as they arrived, they rushed in and immediately began to untie the LGMs. While trying to rescue the scientists, Buzz asked them,

"Are you all okay?"

All the little green men nodded, terror buried deep in their eyes.

"Can you deactivate the override program?,"

Buzz then asked.

The aliens quickly shook their hands.

"The vampire destroyed the main panel. We can't deactivate the program,"

one of them explained.

"Perfect,"

the experienced Ranger retorted.

"Buzz, we've got another problem,"

Ty called.

"MINERVA and XR are gone."

"Which means NOS-4-A2.0 must have gotten to them,"

Mira added.

"And there's nowhere else to look in here,"

Booster concluded.

"Then they're somewhere inside this station. Let's head back out and look,"

Buzz replied, leading the way back to the hall.

While heading towards the door, Booster kept looking behind his back and asked,

"Uh, do you know about that weird feeling that someone is behind you watching your every movement?"

"Yeah,"

Ty responded, a little confused.

"Well, I'm feeling it right now,"

the Jo-adian replied, starting to get really scared.

"Come on, Booster. There's nobody here except the LGMs,"

Buzz told the big guy, in order to try to calm him down.

However, movement caught the corner of Mira's eye. She looked behind her, and saw the energy vampire ready to pounce.

"Guess again. Look out!,"

she called, pointing at NOS who swooped out of the shadows.

But instead of attacking, he merely hovered before them, a evil smirk crossing his metallic face.

"Well, I was going to originally go after you, but that just wouldn't have been a whole lot of fun. So instead, I thought ambushing you and making you all suffer,"

he crooned, a few glints flashing in his evil red eyes.

"Suffer what?,"

Mira asked, curiosity and fear ringing in her voice.

"Why, unimaginable defeat, of course,"

the vampire chortled.

"And let it be handed to by me, and your _former_ teammates, of course."

"Former teammates?,"

Booster choked, tears almost coming to his eyes.

"Why, yes indeed. First, my eager little helper,"

NOS replied, gesturing to a dark corner where XR appeared out of, arms outstretched in a zombie-like fashion.

"And now, my beautiful yet deadly bride."

Gesturing now to the sliding door, he opened them with his computerized mind and revealed MINERVA, standing behind them, red eyes glowing and an evil grin spread across her face, with no sign of what she used to be etched in her features.

His heart quickly clutching up into his chest and launching into his throat, Ty gasped under his breath,

"You monster."

"Well, I may be a monster, but I'm a monster with the power of the stars,"

the vampire cried, catching what the ranger called him, charged a star energy-fueled blast and fired it at the Rangers, which knocked them all onto their feet.

"Even you can't stop me now as I take over the galaxy planet by planet, stealing their delicious energy resources for my own. Soon I will rule all the cosmos!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!,"

Ty growled, getting a surge of strength and courage from who knows where and fired a shot from his laser and hit the monster straight on, sending NOS straight to the floor.

Enraged by what Ty did, MINERVA attacked the ranger and threw him against a machine, knocking him out for a while, then rushed to her master to see if he was okay.

"Booster, grab Ty and let's get out of here,"

Buzz ordered, helping Mira up and heading out of the door.

The cadet quickly grabbed his fellow Ranger and quickly followed his leader out of the door. Watching them leave, MINERVA asked,

"Should we go after him?"

"No, not yet,"

NOS replied, slowly but surely getting up.

"First, we'll let the maze of halls do the work for us then we'll catch them all and make them pay."

* * *

When the Rangers were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath. As son as Booster stopped, he set Ty down on the floor and and took big gasping breaths in order to recover. After a minute or two, the unconscious Ranger came around and woke up.

"You ok, Ty?,"

Buzz asked, looking over at his old friend.

"Yeah,"

the other older Ranger answered, leaning up and rubbing his head.

"I...I still can't believe that he did that do her."

"We all can't believe it. But we do know that NOS has to be stopped once and for all before he can escape this station,"

Buzz told him, determination flashing in his eyes.

"But how, actually?,"

Mira asked.

"That...I don't know as of yet,"

Buzz replied, a little downcast.

"Well, let's put our heads together and think. What will be the best way of stopping that metal maniac without getting our suits drained and not be knocked out all the time?,"

Ty asked, thinking out at the same time.

There was no silence for a few minutes, then Mira piped up,

"How about MINERVA's hand blaster? The last time she used it, it caused some serious damage."

"You're right,"

Buzz replied.

"But how do we get it off of her? It's not like she's just going to willingly hand it over now that she's on the side of evil."

"Don't worry about the details on that,"

Ty answered him, putting a hand on Buzz's shoulder.

"Just leave it to me and Booster. I've got a plan."

* * *

A while later, MINERVA and XR were wandering the halls, searching for the Rangers when a whistle was heard. They stopped for a few seconds, but it was all the time Ty needed to yell,

"Now, Booster!"

Booster, who unusually quick for his size, grabbed MINERVA and restrained her.

"Let me go!,"

she screeched angrily, struggling to break free of the Jo-adian's tight grip.

"Sorry. No can do,"

Booster told her, tightening his grip a bit more.

She struggled a bit more, then said to XR,

"XR, find the master! Find him and tell him that they're springing a trap!"

The little robot ranger quickly nodded and started to roll off, but Ty was faster.

"Oh, no you don't,"

he said, leaping onto the robot and powering him down.

He then turned back to Booster and asked,

"Where's her blaster?"

"In her right leg,"

the big guy replied, trying with all his might to hang on to MINERVA who was still struggling to break free.

"Okay, then. If we know that she won't give it willingly, then there has to be an emergency release button on the blaster hinge,"

Ty suggested.

By now, MINERVA was calming and slowing down at the same time. a few minutes later, she stopped altogether and glared at the older Ranger with complete menace in her eyes. Ignoring her for a minute, Ty looked at the side of her right leg and found the emergency release button. He pushed it and the blaster hinge popped out, the gun inside. He quickly grabbed it and turned the setting from "stun" to "total shutdown". He then said to Booster,

"Alright, Booster, I'm off to meet up with Buzz and mira for the second part of the plan. Try to keep XR and MINERVA here so that they can't go warn NOS-4-A2.0."

"Okay,"

the cadet replied.

"Good luck."

Ty nodded in agreement, then gave MINERVA a long stare before heading off down the opposite end of the hallway for the next part of the next part of the plan. As he was running, he knew that deep down the real MINERVA was calling out, practically screaming,

"Ty, help me. Please, help me!"

Alright, time for the big climax of the story? Will Ty make it in time? And what is Buzz and Mira doing for their part of the big plan? Only ch. 9 can tell. Stay tuned!


	9. The Final Battle Begins

Hey, everyone! Are you ready for the showdown of the century? Good! On with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLoSC. I own MINERVA and that's what I'll only own besides this story.

NOS-4-A2.0

Ch. 9-The Final Battle Begins!

As NOS was flying down the hallways, he could tell that something was up. He had already searched one half of Star Command, and was now searching the other half. When he came down one hallway, he didn't realize that Buzz and Mira were waiting in the cross-hallway with their lasers ready. Just as the vampire reached crossway, they jumped out and aimed right at him.

"Well, well, at least now I can save my energy defeating you right here and now,"

NOS retorted.

"Not a chance,"

Buzz replied defenseivly.

"We'll see about that,"

the vampire snarled, launching himself at the Ranger.

Instantly, Buzz ducked out of the way and fired, sending the robot crashing into the wall. But just as fast, the villain came right back, picked the hero up, and sent him into another wall. He landed hard and fell to the floor, almost knocked out cold.

"Buzz!,"

Mira cried, rushing over.

"I'm fine,"

Buzz grunted, leaning up as she went to his side.

"But you're not going to be for long,"

NOS said darkly, slowly approaching.

"With MINERVA's star power coursing through my circuts, I will become the most powerful being in the galaxy. No one will be able to stop me as I take over every inch of the universe, its energy keeping me powered for all time, enabling me to rule with an iron fist so great that even Zurg will bow before my might."

"I'm telling you right now: you're not going to get away with this,"

Buzz defended, getting up at the same time.

"And how are you going to stop me if you don't exist anymore?,"

the vampire sneered menacingly.

"For after I destroy you, the galaxy will have no choice but to surrender to me."

"Then you might want to rethink that,"

a voice said from above.

NOS looked up and saw Ty fall out from the ceiling and point MINERVA's blaster right at him.

"Well, Parsec, I was wondering when you were going to show up,"

the mechanical nosferatu crooned.

"Too bad that you're going down along with Lightyear as well."

"I wouldn't say that,"

the brown-haired man replied.

"After all, since you're on a revenge binge yourself, I thought that I would take my revenge on what you did to me and what you did to her."

"Her? Who's-,"

the atomaton started to ask, then realized who exactly Ty was talking about.

"Oh, _her_. It seems that someone's fallen in love. Don't worry, once you're out of the picture, I'll give her all the care she'll need to be my lovely bride."

That remark just set Ty off. Instead of firing the blaster, he lunged at NOS, who quickly moved out of the wayand seeing the Ranger fall to the floor face first.

"Nice try, but either way you shall die,"

NOS declared, going in for the kill.

But what he didn't know was that he fell for Ty's trick to decieve the vampire to have the upper hand. He instnatly rolled over, aimed the blaster at the approaching robot and fired, sending a powerful shot that when it connected it sent the villain reeling back into a wall.

"Whoah,"

Mira gasped, realizing how much power the hand gun had.

"That definately had to have put a dent in him."

Indeed, for the blast was so powerful that it literally sapped all the energy that NOS had drained. As he was shutting down, he croaked,

"How? How is this possible? How can a simple shot from a simple hand gun cause me to shut down?"

"Maybe because the setting was put on 'total shutdown'"

Ty answered sarcastically.

The vampire gave him once last glare, then said,

"Then know this: you have may defeated me this time, but I shall be back. i will have my revenge on you all!"

With that last gasp of words, his system finally shut down and he went off-line. After going over and checking to make sure that NOS _was_ off-line, Ty went over to the other two Rangers and said,

"it's over. It's finally over."

"You got that right,"

Mira replied, relieved.

"And now with him shut down, that means that XR and MINERVA are no longer under his control,"

Buzz added.

"That's right,"

Ty remembered.

"Booster's still with them. We better go find them."

The other two nodded in agreement and ran off down the hall, finally glad that the danger was finally over.

Hooray, NOS is finally defeated, and our own Ty is the valiant hero of the story. Can someone give me a whoop whoop? Awesome! So, sorry to say to my many loyal fans that have followed this for so long, but next time will be the final chapter. But I do have an annoucement to make, but you'll have to read the a/n at the end of the last chapter to see what it is! So catch me next time for the exciting conclusion of NOS-4-A2.0!


	10. Free At Last

**Welcome to the final chapter of this super cool, totally rockin' awesome story that you have dilligently followed and now here is the exciting conclusion that I have saved for the best of the last. Enjoy, and you can join the celebration party at the end of the chapter, but only if you read first!**

**NOS-4-A2.0**

**Ch. 10 - Free at Last!**

**As soon as NOS had shut down from the powerful blaster shot, his control over XR and MINERVA had been released and had returned to normal. XR, who was still powered down on the floor, quickly rebooted and said,**

"**Huh? What's happening? And why and what am I doing on the floor?"**

"**XR, you're back to normal!,"**

**Booster cried happily, glad that his little buddy was alright at last.**

"**I am?,"**

**the small robot asked, quickly getting up and looking himself over.**

"**I am!"**

**They then both looked over at MINERVA, who had powered down for a second when the control had broken, had just rebooted her system, opened her eyes which had returned to their normal ice blue, and asked,**

"**Wh-where am I? What's going on?"**

"**MINERVA, you're okay!,"**

**the Jo-adian replied estactically, giving her a big hug on top of squeezing her to hold her back from attacking him and Ty when they ambushed her and XR when they were still under the control of NOS-4-A2.0.**

**A confused look crossed the female atomaton's face for a minute, then was replaced with a realizing expression as she remembered what happened the past two nights and the last few hours. **

"**You're right! Oh, thank the stars!,"**

**she sighed, relieved, then finally felt the pressure from the big guy's hug.**

"**Uh, you can let me go now, Booster."**

"**Oh, sorry,"**

**he apologized, setting her down.**

"**It's okay,"**

**MINERVA accepted.**

"**Now we had better find the others and see if they're okay."**

**The two cadets nodded in agreement and headed down the hallway in the direction Ty took earlier to stop the energy vampire.**

**Buzz, Ty, and Mira, after NOS-4-A2.0, were still looking around for Boosterand the others when as they were coming around the corner of one hallway, the other threesome appeared around the opposite bend. They quickly saw each other ran up to meet together. However, MINERVA saw Ty and ran up to him first, flinging her arms around his neck in a big thank-you hug. The force of it spun them both around; luckily Ty was strong enough to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall off. After seting her down, MINERVA finished her hug and let go, staring into his eyes but still in his arms. He asked her,**

"**Are you okay?**

"**Mm-hmm,"**

**she answered.**

"**I was so worried that I was going to lose you,"**

**he told her, taking hold of her cheek and caressing it with his thumb.**

"**But you saved me-all of us-anyways,"**

**she reminded him,taking his hand into hers and placed on her chest where her heart was located.**

"**That's what really matters."**

"**Well, we're **_all_** glad that you and XR are you ok,"**

**Mira piped in, a smile trying to play at her lips, secretly knowing what was happening between the two.**

"**That's right. Thanks to Ty's ingenious trick he pulled on that vampire, he was able to save the galaxy from certain doom,"**

**Buzz added, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, recognizing him for his heroics.**

"**Wow, ws that a...compliment?,"**

**the other older Ranger asked, astonised.**

"**Yes, it was, old pal. Yes, it was,"**

**the old friend replied, truly meaing it.**

**Suddenly, the emergency power reserve system switched to the main power, turning the lights back on and shutting off the emergency lighting.**

"**The LGMs must have have fixed the main power panel and shut off the main override system,"**

**Buzz figured.**

"**Star Command is back under our control,"**

**Mira confirmed.**

"**Then it's really truly over,"**

**MINERVA sighed with relief, resting her head on Ty's chest.**

**A while later, Ty and MINERVA were walking down a hallway, just enjoying eah other's company when Ty's wrist communicator beeped with an incoming transmission. The couple looked at each other for a second, then he opened it up and Buzz appeared on the screen.**

"**Buzz, is there something wrong?,"**

**he asked, a bad feeling that was something was wrong started to creep into his gut.**

"**NOS-4-A2.0's body is gone. Nobody knows what happened to it or who took it. It just...disappeared,"**

**the Ranger on the other end of the line replied, his voice grave with concern and a little confusion.**

"**Gone? Disappeared? You're kidding, right?,"**

**MINERVA asked, fear slowly seeping through her voice like the whisper of death was calling her back.**

"**Nope,"**

**Buzz replied, his voice still grave which gave no smpathy for her.**

"**He's gone, and no one had any idea of how he got out of here with anyone noticing."**

"**Ok, thanks for telling us, Buzz,"**

**Ty told him, closing the communicator, his gut feeling getiing bigger and bigger.**

"**Actually gone? Oh, this isn't good, Ty. This isn't good at all,"**

**she said worriedly, her fear clearly showing now.**

"**Who would want an evil like him?"**

"**Hey, hey,"**

**he answered, pulling her into a comforting hug to try to calm her down.**

"**I don't know who would want his body for their purposes or intentions, but what I do know is that he can't get to you or harm you in anyway possible anymore."**

**He held on to her for a long while, just wanting her to feel safe and secure and knowing that he would always be there for her no matter what. He then pulled her up and stared into her eyes, letting all the comfort he had for her seep in. After a minute or so, he leaned down and kissed her, she returning it, each sealing each other's love for each other at last.**

**Halfway across the galaxy, a group of supernatural beings known to certain races as the Krogos were heading to their mothership with their cargo in hand. They soon quickly reach their destination, docked at a port, and hurriedly took their aquirement to the main lab on the vessel, which they set down on an examining table.**

"**So, did you get it?,"**

**a dark voice asked out of nowhere.**

"**Yes, master,"**

**one Krogos answered, a little uncertainty escaping with his answer.**

"**What's the matter?,"**

**the voice inquired, cathing the uncertainty.**

"**Did something happen?"**

"**Well, when we transported to our ship, the transporter had a slight malfunction, which caused the body to be separated into several pieces and sent to different parts of the galaxy,"**

**the captain replied, starting to get a little nervous and scared at the same time.**

"**Then what are you wating for? A helpful suggestion? Get back on that ship, locate those pieces, and get them back here now!,"**

**the voice roared with menace.**

**That sent the team of Krogos scrambling, running right out of the room and on their new mission. As soon as they left, the voice said aloud to himself,**

"**Those fools...they have no idea of how they've played right into my plans. Soon, everythig will fall into place and she and her world will finally be mine at last. And then everything that lives and breathes shall be under my control!"**

**He then gave out a loud, pure evil laugh that would send anyone chills down their backs that would last a good long while.**

"**And not even Star Command will be able to stop me. Prepare, galaxy, for I, Moistar, king of the supernaturals, has arrived!"**

**Alright, everyone, we have come to the end. Let's party! Hey, I just remembered that at the end of the last chapter, I was making an anoucement here, and this is what I'm annoucing: BLoSC: The Supernatural Saga is coming to you as a fanfic on this site near you! Sorry if it sounded corny, but what it is a series of stories going off on what you read in the last part of the chapter. There's action, drama, romance, comedy, and maybe even a wedding might be in the future! So stick around and keep your eyes peeled for the first chapter of my new series. Catch you all on the flip side! Bye! **


End file.
